


An occasion

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Advent, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about the wedding reception is beautiful, but Blaine can't look away from the stranger across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent Day Fifteen : Occasion

It’s someone’s wedding. An occasion. There’s a swimming pool with a hundred floating tea-lights.

The guy’s undoubtedly here with his equally stunning boyfriend. But Blaine sees him across the marquee tent and never wants to look away. He’s beautiful - face composed, suit perfect on his long limbs.

Three drinks and some heated eye contact, and they’re moving as one toward the shadowed patio. In the dark, Blaine’s back is pressed against a tree - warm breath on his neck, quick hands at his fly.

“Wait,” Blaine gasps. “Do you have a name?”

The guy smiles against his lips. “I do.”


End file.
